


SUCK(ULENT) - PHAN

by knightsten



Category: Phandom, dan and phil
Genre: M/M, Multi, dan likes the d, dick - Freeform, kinda cliche
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightsten/pseuds/knightsten
Summary: danny likes the d





	SUCK(ULENT) - PHAN

Dan was 17 the first time he sucked someone off.

His name was Pete and he was also a junior in high school. He had black hair and olive skin, was a extremely good musician, and one of those "edgy teens". Dan would definitely date him. Except he was straight and Dan was, well, super gay.

Pete was just overly horny and Dan just wanted a dick in his mouth. Teenagers.

They were both in the bathroom, Pete taking care of his teenager problem and Dan washing his hands. He heard Pete and asked if he was okay. After lots of awkward small talk, Dan was down on his knees and Pete was making those noises again.

Things weren't awkward between then as you'd think, they were actually still friends, er, acquaintances. Whenever they passed each other in the hall, they did that weird smile thing. Whenever either of their teenage issues were bothering them, they called each other up and had a quick fuck.

They weren't dating, more just fuck buddies. Dan was single and Pete had a girlfriend who didn't know about Dan. Well, she knew about Dan, everybody knew about Dan, but she didn't know Dan and Pete were having casual sex.

They preferred to keep it that way.

And now around 13 sucks and 4 fucks later (Dan kept track), it was senior year.

Everybody was ready to get out of that hellhole.

Pete didn't know if he would still keep in touch with Dan out of school, but if he didn't, he could just get his girlfriend or someone else to take his place.

Dan and Pete both had homeroom together, English. Dan sat next to Pete because he didn't have any friends and luckily Pete was okay with it.

Other students filed into the room, depressed because it was school but excited that it was their last year.

The teacher was stood by the door welcoming students in. She had grey hair tightly pulled into a bun, skin so white and pasty she looked like pizza dough, and black cat eye glasses. She wasn't smiling at the kids, instead just letting them in with a stern "good morning".

The bell rang but the students still chattered away noisily. Dan looked at Pete, exchanging a "god help us" look. They were the only two quiet ones in the classroom.

The teacher closed the door as a person ran into it. 

The teacher jumped at the sound of his head thunking into the door. She turned around and swung the door open. 

The person was a tall boy, maybe as pale as the teacher herself. 

He was holding his head where he bumped it, probably covering a red lump that was growing.

The teacher asked in a disappointed voice, "Why are you late?"

The boy simply replied with, "Sorry."

The teacher asked again, "Why are you late?"

This time, the boy explained himself. "I'm new and I don't know where any of my classes are."

"Is this your homeroom?" The teacher who had now been noticed as Mrs. Park asked him.

"I don't know, I just, uh, ran into a classroom." He put his hand down and his entire face was turning red.

"Let me see your schedule." Mrs. Park told him and he handed it over. His hands were shaking and his eyes were darting back and forth across the classroom, making eye contact with most of the other students.

As Mrs. Park was looking over his classes and where he should actually be, he made eye contact with Dan.

Dan's stomach instantly flipped upside down and imploded. Goddamn.

Pete noticed and was dying of silent and contained laughter.

"Okay," she interrupted and squinted to see the words, "Bill, your first class is across the school." The boy whipped his head back to the teacher.

"Oh, it's Phil." he corrected.

"Okay, _Phil_ , I'll have someone escort you to that room. Actually, have you been on a tour of this school?" Mrs. Park questioned as she handed him back his paper.

"Oh, uh, no, ma'am." He replied.

"Okay, let's see. I'll pick someone who knows this school and knows me already." 

She looked around the classroom.

Her eyes were fixed on Pete. 

"Peter, you've had me as a teacher before, why don't you go show Phil around the school?" Mrs. Park insisted.

Pete smirked and sideways glanced at Dan. Dan would probably hate him for this, but Pete knew Dan would be sucking his dick by the end of the day. "Mrs. Park, I injured my leg the other day playing soccer. Maybe Dan could?"

Dan shot daggers into Pete with his eyes.

"Okay, Dan! Go show Pablo around the school." She said.

Dan got up and walked towards Phil, looking back at Pete and rolling his eyes. Phil and Dan both walked out the room and Dan shut the heavy door behind them.

"Okay, _Pablo_ , what's your first class?" Dan teased him, being completely aware of his name not being Pablo and instead Phil but deciding to have some fun.

Phil turned around to face Dan. They locked eyes again and Dan basically melted.

He suddenly wanted a dick in his mouth again.


End file.
